


Of Human Sacrifice

by WingZero



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures, Vocaloid
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 00:17:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingZero/pseuds/WingZero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"there was once a little dream no one knows who had dreamed it. it was really such a small dream. this made the little dream think! 'i dont want to disappear... how can i make people dream me?' The little dream thought... And at last had an idea. 'I will make people come to me,' 'And they will make my world.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blood-Red Spade

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is based off a Vocaloid Song (Alice of Human Sacrifice) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j6MltGHO-lE and a fanart of Homestuck that resembles the song. http://homebot.everyboty.net/index.php?content=viewer&id=366  
> It's my first fanfic and is also a songfic, so I'd like to have some constructive criticism.

The first ALICE used to be one of the more popular children amongst the others. He was well-respected and no one messed with him. He had all the coolness. All of it. He had great skills in combat with the sword, and some damn sick beats.

"The first ALICE was a gallant red one.  
Wielding a sword in the hand through the Wonderland."

The young boy woke up in a craze. His hair messy, his clothes torn, but at least his shades were intact. He hastily scrambled up to his feet.

"where the hell am i?" He questioned. The sun was shining bright. Its rays lit up a single-edged blade. The boy stumbled to the sword, snatched the handle, and pulled it from the earth that held it captive. He carefully observed his surroundings, and blood-red rosebushes and shrubs were planted everywhere. He noticed an imprint on his hand. A red Spade. Trapped in the woods, he had no choice but to slice his way through. He calmly strolled to a rosebush, and cut it whole in a single move. He continued to cut down the plants until he encountered another individual, armed. "what do you want," He asked, "im trying to haul my ass out of here" The hooded stranger replied,

"That's a nice weapon you have there. It would be a fine addition to my trophies." The boy's answer would be just would anyone would expect.

"hell no i need this thing to get out of here" The boy then threatened, "if you want this thing youre gonna have to go and kick my ass for it" The man smirked,

"You wouldn't stand a chance. Let me show you my stabs." The stranger drew a large knife, its blade gleaming in the sunlight. The boy rushed towards him with amazing speed and grace, cutting him deep in the shoulder before the stranger could even react. "Feisty one, ain't ya?" The stranger coughed. He was standing on one knee, waiting for his demise.

"i told you about taking my weapon, bro," The boy approached the stranger. "i told you dog" He brought the blade down onto the stranger's neck. The sound of gushing blood rang and echoed through the woods. The cherry red blood gushed out of his carapace black neck in large spurts. The boy did not clean his blade. He walked, the stranger's blood dirtied the soles of his shoes, leaving a trail of blood and red rosebushes.

"Slicing down everything in her way  
She was followed by a bloody red path."

The boy met more strangers, and every single one of them had their blood, spilled unto his blade. Some of them had a rather interesting color of blood, ranging from the brightest of reds to the darkest of violets. Up until now, he considered everyone he met an enemy and killed them. He had two rules in his life. One: Don't trust anybody. Two: Look out for the first rule.

"This new ALICE deep in the woods  
Was trapped as a wanted fugitive."

The boy sprinted as fast as he could, cutting down the plants and the blood dripping from his sword was not helping. The town guards were riding towards him in galloping horses. Their arrows struck his shoulders, but he kept sprinting. Pain did not matter now. His escape meant much more. He kept running until a trap threw him into a cage. He was taken to the town's prison and considered a sinner for mass-murder. The boy was taken to a highly secured prison where he will be executed four days after. But when the four days passed, the only trace they saw in the cell was a rose blooming blood-red.

"im not gonna let some trees or damn musclebeasts trap me here"

"If it weren't for the red path she made  
No one would think that she even existed."


	2. Fragile-Blue Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the boy who sang false songs.

The second ALICE was just a simple boy who loved singing. He made his own songs, but they were all false writing. He would sing them out as a way to gain fame.

"The second ALICE was a fragile blue one  
He sang to the world in the Wonderland."

He fell from the sky and into a small lake. Freezing water took over his senses.

"augh! too cold!" he yelled. He quickly swam to the shore and attempted to stand on his feet, panting. From the distance, the young boy squinted his eyes and saw a rather dull town. He sneaked a look around his environment. Everything he saw was in a monotonous, blue shade. He glanced at his right hand and a bright blue diamond was imprinted on him like a permanent tattoo. Horned citizens found the boy, and dismissed him. "hey! wait up! i need some help." One of the horned citizens asked,

"What exactly would you want us to do with a dirty boy like you?" The young male thought over this, and with a wicked smirk, he shuffled his hand into one of his pockets and gently pulled out a false song. He single-handedly unfolded the paper with ease, and began to sing with his charming voice.

"hitori haiiro no oka kawaita kare kusa fumishite.  
omoi meguraseru sora no katani ni.  
kaze ni yureru hanibira yawarakana anata no hohemi."

After the boy sang his song, the citizens were acting wild and crazy, screaming and clawing at their own faces in happiness. The boy then thought he would be able to make his own insane world.

"Filling the regions with many false created notes  
That were of a crazy blue world."

The blowing wind guided the boy to the town. Alas, he knew his singing would bring him fame and riches, all too similar to his old life. A death toll raged through the Wonderland. Using his voice and his false songs, it literally made the whole Wonderland go insane and unleashed. His little blue world however, did not give him the love he wanted.

"This new ALICE was that of a rose  
he was shot and killed by a mad man."

The young boy then realized that his songs only turned people into insane and bloodthirsty killers. He wanted to be loved, not a person who would ultimately be responsible for genocide. A wave of insanity crossed him, and with a large and wicked grin, he snatched a revolver and trudged to the center of the town. Murmurs of the citizens were heard, and questions were muttered. The boy howled out in sick, wicked happiness. He quickly drew the gun from his overcoat, aimed it to the temple of his head, and pulled the trigger. An ear-bursting "POW!" rang throughout the streets. People gathered to see what happened.

"It left a flower blooming sadly red  
the one who was loved was now forgotten."

The boy's dead body rotted in the town center, and the only trace left was a rose whose petals were a mixture of a dull blue and blood-red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got a second chapter up. If you don't know what the song was in the beginning it's called Thousand Year Solo by Kaito, the same singer in this chapter.. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=td6NtLT5wA4

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is the first chapter in my story, so be sure to leave some constructive criticism and suggestions. This is my first fiction, so don't be so harsh. I didn't like how the chapters were rather short, but the song itself is rather short in its chapters anyway. Thanks for reading!


End file.
